Frame-ups and Set-backs
by Sentimental Meteor
Summary: Marceline was an average senior student. She was always bored whenever she was in her school until one fateful day when she accidentally witnessed a murder scene in the same school that she was always bored at. In escaping from her chasers, she ended up being helped by a certain pink-haired girl. Bubbline AU Oneshot!


Senior year is supposed to be fun they said. Senior year is the most memorable moment in high school, people had been saying that, like always. But senior year to Marceline Abadeer… It was painfully boring.

Every day is the same plain old day as yesterday, and even for the next days to come. And it's not Marceline's fault that she was just an average student in an average high school. I mean, yes, she is in a private school and yes, music is her life. However, her dumb school isn't really dedicated into music. How is that for high school?

Nothing beyond this point could save Marceline from the boredom that currently exists inside her. Surviving high school for six more months is the single string that she has been holding on to from the moment she had applied for numerous music schools. But still, she needed to wait for the replies from the colleges she applied for and so, she has been spending her every day of high school life being the same thing over and over again.

Through her schedules, she attended class. Dozing from time to time, barely passing quizzes but still passing, thankfully. If ever, she hopefully prayed that some miracle would come to her, like new sets of drums, guitar, or any musical thing for the matter or even a music instructor to properly teach students the arts of musicality.

What Marceline didn't know to happen that week was that she would witness a horrifying incident.

The day was Friday. Just like every Fridays, she spent it with impatience in every class she attended to. She couldn't wait for the day to be over since the day after that will be a Saturday so she could spent some quality time with her bandmates.

During weekends, her friends from middle school all came to her house to play music. They were in a band you see; Marceline and the Scream Queens. Her father was okay with the idea of her in a band and of her and her bandmates spending time in their garage to play. However, their practice was just every Saturday.

Sometimes, when they want to, they could also play during Sundays but for Keila, Sunday was dedicated to a family day and Bongo spent his Sundays with some religious affairs in his church while Guy… Marceline still didn't know what he's been doing every Sunday but maybe it's the same as her, dreading every Sunday for tomorrow to come, because there are school days during weekdays. Thus the reason why Marceline hate Sundays.

Now, the last class was finally over. Students are mulling with other students in their lockers, others are already in the parking lot, and some are staying due to their extracurricular activities. That time, Marceline was on her way home. She always walks the way back home. The act itself was an alone time for her and it's not as if she have something to do once she's in her house whenever she took her car around. No, she only rides in her car when it rains.

She was about to plug her earphones when she heard ruffling sounds by the construction site at the end of the school. Construction of the building was momentarily stopped for unknown reasons. Marceline thought that there was some corruption happening in the _Board of Reagents_ however no official announcement has been made and so students always talks that there was corruption. Marceline really didn't care at all. She had already plugged in her earphone at her one ear and was about to plug the other when she heard a voice.

"I don't know where it is!" Came from a pained voice. And then there was a low grunt and painful gasp.

Marceline heard it even if it was so faint. _What the hell?!_

Marceline didn't know what urge her to stay and listen more. It was probably the fact that she hates bullies and the act itself. She wasn't bullied at all in her life but she doesn't like that there are people out their being bullied. It's not equal. But she couldn't hear anymore sounds.

She looked at the building and realized that it was probably there and so Marceline crept closer to the building, she wanted to scare off the bullies or anything she could do to save someone. She was right that it was in the construction site as the voices were now also becoming clearer but still inaudible.

On her right side, the trees were getting thicker due to the fact that where she was walking around was a vacant lot already. On her left side was the construction site that looms over her. It was a tall building, four story building, but it was surrounded by a fenced gate twice taller than Marceline. This has been the boundaries of the high school and the only thing Marceline could do to get to the high school ground was to climb the fences, but she wouldn't be doing it.

Marceline started to walk slowly, it was her instinct that said her to do that. Now, she had been dreading that she went over this side of the school.

There was another painful gasp audible to her ears, the voices were now clear to her and she could already see the silhouettes from her point. She stopped her tracks, from walking any more closely.

"No, please. I could get it back."

"You know I hate second chances," a low but clear voice said.

"But-" The guy was punched again. By whom, Marceline didn't know.

Marceline knew that she was sweating cold sweat already. Her heart beat was also beating erratically from her rib cage. And it was then that she realized that this isn't some bullying she could stop. It was probably not even a bullying to start with! It was more than that.

She wanted to get back, and to continue walking home but some stupid part of her was challenging herself to listen more. It won over her.

She crouched down and walked closer. By this point, Marceline was not sure what she was doing anymore. She stopped when she was behind a wall of the fence and was gratefully thankful for it for the next moments to pass by. Some parts of the fence were steel-wired but some parts were also half-cemented by the lower part. It was actually kind of an alternative design of the school's back fences.

She looked at the scene at the end of the room and felt immediately all her blood draining from her face. A man was surrounded by three people wearing suits. Two of the three were gripping the arms of another person who was obviously being beaten down. This person was familiar to Marceline and based on his uniform the man was an employee of the school. She just didn't know if he was part of the teacher's faculty or in the administration but it was fairly obvious to her that the three people over him was beating him into a pulp, especially the one that towers over him.

The last person, who was facing the beaten man, was not wearing his coat over him. His back was facing Marceline and she immediately knew that he was the superior over the two people who were currently holding the poor man.

Marceline looked around. It seems, they were in the middle part of the building. All rooms of the building were not finished. There are still no windows, just bare spaces in where the windows were supposedly to be placed at the center of every room of the building.

Due to this large window space, Marceline could see clearly through her eyes the horrifying scene that was happening even if the people were inside the building.

The man with white long-sleeves pulled something from his side and Marceline had become aware of the cold sweat dripping down the side of her face. It was a gun. Even if Marceline didn't know much of guns, she knew that there was a silencer attached at the point of it due to all the spy movies her father and her watched.

Marceline could only watched. All their voices were not even registering in her mind even if she knew that she could hear them. She wanted to escape, now. She looked at her hands and realized that she was shaking so badly. She looked up and the gun was now pointed to the forehead of the guy being beaten down.

Marceline could still see that they were all talking and she knew that there was no way she could do anything. The lips of the man were moving, saying something to the man in white long-sleeves. She could now see how badly beaten the man is. He was full of blood, red blood. His yellow uniform was now red. His face was red. Even his eyes. Marceline wasn't sure if the man saw him but if he did, he never showed any signs to her captors when they had eye contact.

With a single move of the trigger, the man was not moving anymore. Dead. He was dead.

The two men in black coats hurled the dead man away from them.

Marceline couldn't believe that she saw a murder scene happening before her. She needed to get away fast before they noticed that she was there. She tried to breathe evenly, if she could just stay still and wait for them to go away then she could go home and wait for her father. Her father knows what to do in this case.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall. She still didn't want to get away from them, she was scared that if she ran, the sound of twigs breaking from her step would be heard and even if she could escape, she could be seen through the fences. It was a miracle that she wasn't seen before.

Finally, she heard them talking inside.

"Clean up this mess," it was the superior's voice

"Yes sir. Do we need to inform Boss?"

She could hear some shuffling inside. It was probably the man in white sleeves getting back his coat and wearing it.

"No need. I'll inform him," he answered back.

Marceline was not sure how a cat founded its way to her, it was probably from the vacant lot. When she opened her eyes, a white cat with yellow/orange stripes was purring to her, making contact with Marceline's legs. She was shooing the cat soundlessly but it didn't work. The cat was now mewing to her and she hurriedly closed the cat's mouth with both hands, stopping the cat from meowing any longer.

"What was that?" A new voice was talking. It was probably the third man.

The cat squirmed around her hands, it was so irrational to her to stop making the cat make sound but she didn't know what to do anymore. However few seconds later, she couldn't contain the cat. It scratched her hands with her claws and she bit her tongue and contained the pain from the scratches she received from the cat. The cat was now walking away from her.

"It was just a cat," the second man, the one that the superior was talking to earlier.

"Scout the area. Just to make sure," it was again the superior one.

Marceline's mind was in overdrive. She didn't know if she would just run for it or what. She looked at the cat, cursing it. And suddenly it ran away. Marceline now knew that the men in black were going over to the side of the fence double-checking if there was really a witness.

She grabbed her bag. Knowing that there was a cap in there, she opened and placed it at the top of her head, wearing it.

With all her strength, she dashed out into the woods.

"Hey! Look!"

"Shit!" She heard the second man.

Even if Marceline couldn't hear them anymore, she knew that the superior among them would give them instruction to follow her. And so Marceline run. She picked the right choice of going straight into the woods of the vacant lot instead of going the back to the way she walked earlier, by the fences. If she picked that way, she would be seen and maybe shot down. At least, in this path, her back would only be known to them, and that she was girl.

 _Curse this damn uniform._ Marceline thought. Her school's rule included wearing a uniform. Of course, it was a blouse with a matching skirt.

Marceline was now going right. She was thinking of getting back to the road to find help. She looked back and saw two people following. They were fast enough to climb the fence. She was thankful that she had been walking every day and her endurance was really at the top. Even if her legs had been already scratch endlessly from running through the woods, she still wasn't tired. Scared, but not tired.

Still trying to run towards east, she didn't look back for fear of getting caught and being tortured. Her hands and legs had been scratched by twigs and woods as she was still running for her dear life. She knew that even if she doesn't look back, the men in black were there.

At last, she saw the road. However, she was already seen by the third guy.

"There she is!" She heard from her right.

"Where?" That was from somewhere behind her.

It seems they separated to find Marceline.

"Shit," Marceline cursed and rushed down the road, almost sliding to get down back the road. The vacant lot was more elevated than the road it seems. Marceline felt a slight prick from a gash on her right hand but she didn't care about that. That was only a gash.

She immediately stood up and run. The road was uphill and so it felt more tiring but she didn't dare stop. Somewhere behind her, one of the men got out of the woods. He looked down the road and spotted her.

Marceline's mind was still blank at the moment, except for one thing. The only thought coursing through her mind was to get away from her two chasers. That was the only important thing to her.

Her captor was gaining on his speed while Marceline was losing the strength to run. She was sure that any minute now, she will be overrun by him.

And then suddenly, at the top of the uphill road, there was a pink-haired girl. Marceline didn't know what she was doing there but thank the Gods that there was someone who could probably help her. Marceline's question was answered when the pink-haired girl raised her arms with a phone in hand, and posing in front of the camera. As it turned out, she was taking a selfie with her iPhone.

If that was a normal day, Marceline would ignore her with grimace on her face. But it was not a normal day for Marceline and she needed help.

Marceline waved her hand to her, seeking help.

Bonnibel Becket looked at her but ignored her. She was about to casually turn her back to the girl when she noticed that she was being chased. She could see that a man in black was chasing her down the road.

"Help," croaked the uniformed girl to her. Marceline stopped in front of the pink-haired girl and was getting air through her lungs again. She crouched down breathing heavily. "Miss…," she couldn't get the words out because of the lack of oxygen. Marceline looked up to Bonnibel, still crouching, "Miss, please…"

To Bonnibel, it felt like the raven-haired girl would cause her a lot of trouble and it was obvious that she has been seeking her help. But, she doesn't want any trouble at all. Bonnibel felt pity of course but she just doesn't want any more trouble.

Bonnibel was about to decline when a bullet grazed the hood of her car nearly missing her hairline by a tiny fraction. She felt her heart stopped and both girls were wide-eyed.

When Bonnibel looked down at the road, a black car stopped in front of the man chasing the raven-haired girl. A man was looking at Bonnibel, she couldn't tell if he was smiling but she knows that he was the man who shot the gun. He was holding a gun and he was standing beside the opened car. By the looks of it, he was also the driver of the car.

Bonnibel suddenly felt her mouth dry. She looked at Marceline and rounded at her car.

When Marceline saw that a bullet was shot, she slowly turned her head. She saw that the third man was getting inside the car. She got a good look at the superior man, who was outside the car and was the one holding the gun at his side.

"What are you doing?" the girl with a pink-haired girl was getting inside the car. "Get inside," she hissed.

Marceline froze for a moment not getting what the girl was saying to her.

"Get inside!" she hissed again, more loudly and closed her own door.

Marceline shuffled to her side of the car and when she closed the door, Bonnibel rashly drive away even if Marceline was still buckling her seatbelt.

The superior it seems was still holding the gun and when he realized that the third one was already seated at the back, he also got inside their own car. Unfortunately, they were still on the chase for Marceline.

"How would I know that you're not a criminal?" the pink-haired girl said the moment she was driving.

Marceline took off her cap. "Do I really look like one?" She retorted back. She was still tired from all the running that she had done.

Bonnibel looked at her right, finally getting a good look on who Marceline was based on her appearance. Earlier, Bonnibel couldn't see Marceline's face as she was wearing a cap and was crouching down, sucking down air to breathe. But now, she could see that she was disheveled and possibly ran miles, obviously away from the men in black which of course had guns. So for Bonnibel to think that Marceline was really a criminal and made her chasers angry because of that, is more of the option for Bonnibel to think of. She raised an eyebrow to Marceline.

"I'm not," Marceline said in defense, rolling her eyes. "I just know something that I shouldn't have known!" She unknowingly raised her voice. She looked at the back and suddenly saw how fast the black car was gaining speed.

"Shit," Marceline cursed. "Go, go, go, go!" Marceline said to the pink-haired girl to make her driving faster.

"So much for not having problems," Bonnibel whispered and slowly sighed to herself but still accelerated the car she was driving.

"Shit. There on us!" Marceline informed Bonnibel again.

And true to her words, when Bonnie looked at her side mirrors she could see that a man was pointing a gun to their car.

"What the hell did you do to those guys?!" Bonnibel pointed at, now frustrated that she had to spend her afternoon with men chasing them with a gun at her tail.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry that I dragged you with me into this but- Look out!" Before Marceline could finish what she has been saying, she grabbed the steering wheel from Bonnibel and rashly veered the car into the right. Marceline just knew that the second man had already shot the gun.

"Don't you ever do that!" Bonnibel shrieked. But she realized that if the raven-haired girl didn't grab the wheels they could be stuck with a flat tire. Steering the wheel to right side was the right thing to do. "But thanks," she said to Marceline. She immediately went back to the lane and accelerated the car to get away from their chasers.

Marceline just felt relieved that they were not shot. She sighed deeply. "As what I'm saying, I'm really sorry."

Bonnibel knew that the girl was truly apologizing. She looked at her and immediately looked down only to find out that Marceline's hand was entwined with her fingers on her lap. It just now occurred to her how bloody Marceline's hands were. There were also small cuts and scratches along the length of her arms and of course the large gash that was on her right palm. She couldn't see the other palm but Bonnibel was sure that there was another cut there. Bonnibel had also thought that the girl's legs were probably covered with cuts and scratches.

She looked again at the girl beside her, and realized how good her facial features are. But she shook this thoughts off her head. She didn't even know her name and yet she was helping her.

"There he is again!" Marceline said, now pointing at the back to the chasing car. She was sure busy at looking at the windows earlier. That seemed her job now, to notify the pink-haired girl for shooting guns.

Bonnibel looked at the mirror overhead and again saw a man pointing a gun.

"Go right!" Marceline shouted.

"But that's the way to city!" Bonnibel also said in a loud voice.

"Exactly. There are no other cars in this road except for us. It's better if we shake them off. And we only have that shot in the city."

Bonnibel turned right, the black car was now not in sight. "Good point," she told Marceline and looked at her. "Except, I'm not much of a city girl so I don't know the ways around."

Marceline smiled. "It's okay. I know some ways. I'll guide you."

* * *

A/N:

And that's it!

I actually had this as a dream like a year ago. Sometimes I record my dreams with potential plots and as I was scrolling through my notes the other day, I read this and actually thought of Bubbline as the cast. Of course there are some changes to make it seem Bubbline-worthy. Hahahaha. But yeah, I'm kind of proud of my dreams. Even if it's way too creepy for me to be a witness in some murder I don't know. :/

However, this is just a one-shot and I don't know if I could do another story out of this, possibly, if I could finish my stories which kind of stuck now. I kind of like the idea of having this as a story but that's it for now.

As for the characters, of course this is an AU so Marcy and Bonnie may be out of character. There was actually a reason why Bonnie was there. But let us leave it like that since I'm not getting this a second part. Sorry.

So that's all. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I was when writing it. :)

-Senti


End file.
